Traditional lamps usually use halogen lamps as the electric light source. Halogen lamp has a highly power consumption with high temperature, and is not conducive to save energy. With the development of LED technology, people have found that LED is one of the best lighting sources at present, which has the advantages of high luminance and long service life. LED has been widely used in lighting as a light source. With the improvement of people's living standards, more and more residential buildings and commercial buildings begin to use some lamps for lighting. In particular, a lamp using LED as a light source is needed to save energy and increase the life of the lamp.
With the demand of the market and the requirements of the energy level, LED driver which is dimmable and high PF, high efficient came into being, dimmable LED drivers adjust the voltage PWM duty cycle or current amplitude in the market. PWM duty cycle adjustment method woks accompany a PWM frequency stroboscopic phenomenon, by its own technical limitations. The current amplitude adjustment can avoid stroboscopic phenomenon, while the two technologies are affected by the dispersion of different components. There is a problem that the brightness of the LED lamp is inconsistent when adjusted to a certain brightness value, especially when the lighting is adjusted to be most sensitive minimum brightness for the eyes. Therefore, the traditional solution is to manually intervene, to manually calibrate each LED dimming power supply, this method is time-consuming, labor-intensive, and sometimes brings about human error, and is not conducive to large-scale production calibration.